PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Core B ? Data Management, Acquisition, and Resource Sharing The nexus of research proposed in this program project draws on a wide and complex array of data sources. The goal of the data core is to build, manage securely, and facilitate access to a myriad of both traditional and innovative data resources that enable cutting-edge scientific research on health and aging. With the increasing use of complex and restricted-access databases, administrative records from government agencies, data from health care providers and insurers, employer data, linked data, and new data collections, it is imperative that our data are managed professionally. Issues of data security, adherence to data use protocols, and protection of confidentiality in the data are critical aspects of the research environment in which we work. Beyond routine data management responsibilities, the core has the goal of creating a rich data infrastructure for health-related research that takes full advantage of new data opportunities in the evolving landscape of health, health care, and health policy. The data core will serve the research investigators and activities that comprise the program project grant, but it also anchors the data support systems for the NBER's health and aging programs more broadly. A number of specialized tasks are planned for the continuation grant. First, the core will continue to maintain, update, enhance, and promote the use of a Medicare claims database with health and health care information for over 100 million Medicare beneficiaries over the past 30 years. Second, the core will develop as a research resource medical claims data covering populations beyond our Medicare data, taking advantage of the diversity of health plan provisions, state-specific programs, accountable care organizations, Medicaid policies, and other policy and payment variations system-wide. Third, the core will enhance as a research resource the SEER cancer registry data, including the construction of more sophisticated analytic variables on patient diagnoses. Fourth, the core will compile and manage new analytic resources based on hospital and other provider records. The core will also continue in its role of facilitating researcher access to data resources, overseeing and enforcing all data security and restricted use protocols associated with sensitive and proprietary data, and seeking out and developing new data resources useful for health and aging research.